


Initiation

by Stereklover11



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Bottom Emmett, Bottom Jasper, Clan, Initiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Carlisle, Top Emmett, Top Jasper, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper goes through the "initiation ceremonies" of the Cullen clan as a new addition.  AKA, he has to have sex with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward.  Basically an awesome sex party.  Written from Jasper's perspective mostly (in third person).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlisle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my favorite fantasies of these four. I think it's so hot! I hope you do too! #sorrynotsorry :D VERY explicit. And sexy.

Chapter 1 - Carlisle

"So Jasper, are you ready?" Carlisle asked gently.

Jasper looked at the three vampires standing in front of him in the living room. They were all beautiful and pale. Carlisle looked happy as always. Emmett had a huge smirk on his face. Jasper could only imagine what that meant. Edward's eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked at the newest addition to their coven. The girls had gone out to give the boys time to officially admit Jasper into the clan. He had known when he first joined the family that he would have to do this, and he was given enough time to prepare. He couldn't deny that he was excited. Basically, the rundown was that Jasper would have sex with Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward one right after another. Emmett and Edward had gone through it when they joined, and now it was his turn.

"Yes," Jasper responded grinning.

"Well then, shall we move into the bedroom?" Carlisle asked, gesturing towards the staircase. The four vampires ran up the stairs to a bedroom they had solely for this purpose. The bed inside was huge and could easily fit all four of them.

"I'll be with you first, Jasper," Carlisle said. Jasper's cock twitched at his words. He thought Carlisle was super gorgeous. They all were, in their own way. He was so excited to see them all naked. He could only imagine Emmett's huge cock and Carlisle's gorgeous ass.

"Sounds good," Jasper said, grinning and removing his shirt. He was the leanest of them all, but his body was still beautiful. The other three started to undress as well. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of them. Carlisle had a broad, shaved chest. His eyes trailed down to watch as Carlisle removed his pants and underwear in one go. His cock bounced out, and Jasper's eyes widened in anticipation. It was much bigger than he expected. He looked over at Emmett and Edward who were both already naked and stroking each other's dicks. Emmett was huge. Everywhere. Which wasn't a surprise to Jasper. Edward was just hot. And he had a super nice ass. All three of them had smooth, shaved bodies. Jasper couldn't wait to touch.

"This is gonna be so much fun, little brother," Emmett said with a wicked glint in his eye. Jasper laughed nervously in response. Carlisle turned around and climbed on the bed, and Jasper couldn't help notice how perfect his ass was, too. He climbed on after him. Carlisle lay down on his back, inviting Jasper forward. Jasper climbed in between his perfect thighs while Edward and Emmett got onto the bed next to them. Emmett already had his mouth on Edward's cock. The sight was so arousing that Jasper's cock was up and at attention within seconds. He then felt Carlisle's gentle but strong hands around his neck as he lowered his mouth to his. They kissed passionately and Jasper felt Carlisle's dick hardening against his own.

"Suck my cock for me, baby," Carlisle said, after releasing Jasper from the kiss. Jasper brought his head down to Carlisle's long, thin cock. This would be his first time ever sucking a dick. He licked his lips in anticipation. He tasted the head of Carlisle's dick with his tongue before shoving it as far as he could in his mouth. Carlisle moaned as Jasper's head bobbed up and down on his cock. He glanced over next to them and saw Emmett fucking Edward hard. Edward was crying out in ecstasy, and Jasper couldn't get over how hot this all was.

"Ride me, Jazz," Carlisle directed him next. "I wanna feel my cock deep inside you."

Jasper immediately obeyed. Squatting over Carlisle, he slowly lowered himself onto his cock. He whined at the sensation.

"Take your time, baby," Carlisle told him gently. Jasper moved up and down on his dick slowly, but eventually picked up the rhythm. He liked the feeling of Carlisle's dick deep inside him. He could hear Emmett and Edward yelling and swearing next to him.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Carlisle shouted. Jasper suddenly felt Carlisle's cum shoot up his ass. It was amazing.

"You'll cum after you've been with all of us, ok Jasper?" Carlisle said to him.

"Yeah," Jasper responded, chest heaving. His dick was painfully hard and dripping precum, but he could wait. After lifting himself off of Carlisle's dick, he was immediately grabbed by Emmett who pulled him into his chest.

"I'm next," Emmett said, mischievously grinning down at Jasper.


	2. Emmett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emmett's turn. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Jasper have some wild sex.

Chapter 2 - Emmett

Emmett pulled Jasper onto the bed with him as Edward moved over to Carlisle. Jasper was impressed to see Carlisle's dick getting hard again. Emmett pulled Jasper's lips to his own and kissed him roughly. Jasper could tell that Emmett was going to be much more rough and intense than Carlisle was. He gulped just thinking about it. Emmett got on his knees and pushed Jasper's head down. His eyes were now level with Emmett's huge cock. It was just as long as Carlisle's but thicker.

"Suck it," Emmett said, smirking. Jasper obeyed without a second thought. He sucked on as much of Emmett's huge dick as he could, sometimes sucking one of his balls in his mouth. Emmett was beautiful everywhere. Jasper grabbed Emmett's butt cheeks and squeezed them, getting a moan out of Emmett. 

"I want you to rim me," Emmett said, shifting his position so that he was lying on his stomach, pushing his ass up. Jasper took his pale, fleshy cheeks in his hands and spread them apart, revealing Emmett's pink hole. He shoved his tongue inside of it, causing Emmett to moan with pleasure. He stole a glance at Edward and Carlisle. Edward was riding Carlisle's hard dick. They looked incredibly hot. He returned his attention to Emmett's ass, licking his crack.

"Ok, my turn," Emmett said, trading places with Jasper. Jasper moaned and yelled Emmett's name as he got eaten out. The sensation of Emmett's tongue on his ass was amazing.

"Get on your knees," Emmett commanded him. Jasper obeyed, pushing his ass out to spread his cheeks and expose his hole to Emmett. Emmett plunged his thick cock into Jasper's hole, making him gasp. His dick was DEFINITELY much bigger than Carlisle's. Emmett had his hands on Jasper's ass and was slamming his cock in and out of him, making Jasper cry out in pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck, Emmett!" Jasper gasped.

"Fuck yeah," Emmett responded. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Jazz, you know that? Such a nice ass."

Jasper couldn't help but grin at the compliment. Emmett lowered himself so that his chest was against Jasper's back. He had one arm wrapped around Jasper's chest, and was still fucking him hard. He bit the back of Jasper's neck causing him to moan loudly. Jasper looked down and saw his cock was leaking precum furiously.

"Mmm fuck, cum in my ass, Emmett!" Jasper cried. Emmett started slamming into Jasper's ass even harder, if that was possible. 

"Fuck!" Emmett cried out, as he came in Jasper's ass, mixing Carlisle's cum with his own. He slowly pulled out of Emmett and the two of them fell onto their backs laughing.

"That was incredible," Emmett said, looking into Jasper's eyes.

"It definitely was," Jasper responded, leaning over to kiss Emmett whose eyes sparkled. Carlisle looked up from slapping Edward's perfect ass.

"Ready for Edward, Jasper?" he asked playfully.

"Definitely," Jasper said, his dick throbbing with anticipation. 

Edward gave him a shy smile in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's turn. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Jasper have sweet sex.

Chapter 3: Edward

Jasper was most excited for Edward. Edward was just so damn hot, and they got along really well. After seeing him naked for the first time, he almost lost it. He fell back on the bed as Edward came over to him and Emmett moved towards Carlisle. Jasper lifted up his legs exposing his hole to Edward and shot him a seductive smile.

"Actually..." Edward said, pulling down Jasper's legs, "I want you to fuck me."

Jasper's eyes widened. He wanted this so bad, and his already leaking cock felt like it was going to explode. Fucking Edward would probably be one of the most amazing things he ever did. 

"I have absolutely no problem with that," Jasper responded. 

"Can I ride you?" Edward asked, shyly. He was obviously very timid when it came to things like this.

"Yes," Jasper moaned. He looked over and saw Carlisle fucking Emmett brutally doggie-style. Apparently Carlisle was solely a top, through-and-through. Emmett was making obscene noises in pleasure, and Jasper couldn't help but admire how Emmett could take or do anything. His eyes met Edward's as Edward was lowering himself slowly onto Jasper's cock. Edward's hole was tight and felt absolutely amazing. He was definitely not going to last long. Edward was moving himself slowly up and down on Jasper's cock, definitely the most romantic of the three. Even though he heard the slapping of Carlisle's body against Emmett's ass, he could only focus on Edward. His cock was smaller than the other two's but it was still perfect. Jasper reached out a hand and started to stroke it.

"Fuck," Edward exhaled. "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" Jasper said teasingly. Edward started to pick up the pace a little, making Jasper's eyes roll back into his head.

"Where do you wanna cum?" Edward asked.

"In your ass," Jasper responded. "I'm getting close."

"Mmmmm," Edward moaned. Jasper continued stroking his cock, only moving faster and faster. He could feel his climax coming closer and closer. With a cry he finally came, filling up Edward's ass. Edward came at the same time, all over Jasper's stomach.

"Fuck yeah!" Jasper yelled. He couldn't believe how hot this all was. He whined when Edward lifted himself off of his cock, not wanting it to be over. Edward smirked a little.

"We have forever, you know," he said. This made Jasper smile. He looked over at the other two just in time to see Carlisle cum all over Emmett's chest. They looked ridiculously sexy. In fact, Jasper had never seen people more beautiful.

"Well?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to Jasper.

"That was absolutely incredible. Thank you," Jasper said.

"Of course, Jazz," Carlisle said, pecking him on the lips. 

"You are officially a Cullen!" Emmett said grinning. Jasper grinned back.

* * *

That night, Jasper made his way towards Edward's room, wanting to see him. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," he heard Edward call softly. He found Edward reclined reading a book. The room was dark except for the light on the table next to Edward.

"Hey Jazz," Edward said looking up.

"Hey Edward, I just really wanted to see you," Jasper said. Edward patted the space next to him as an invitation for Jasper to sit next to him.

"What's up?" Edward asked as Jasper cuddled next to him.

"You can't tell the other two, but you were my favorite today," Jasper told him, making him laugh.

"Well, don't tell the other two, but you are much more fun than they are as well," Edward said smiling.

"Cool," said Jasper grinning. He couldn't help himself. He moved his hand down to Edward's crotch and started rubbing him through his pants. Edward smirked and started moaning.

"Not quite satisfied by today?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh believe me - I was definitely satisfied," Jasper responded. "I'm just ready for more."

Edward laughed, pulling down his pants to reveal his hard cock. Jasper was definitely going to be a fun addition to the coven. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! Like I said, this is one of my most favorite fantasies of them. I so wish I could participate in something like this hahaha! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! Leave a comment below!


End file.
